Freeing Phoebe
by X'Georgia'X
Summary: Phoebe has been living under her dad's influence since the death of her mother but are things about to change when she meets her soul finder Darren or has meeting him made things worse for her than they originally were? First fan fiction sorry if it's rubbish!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, **

**This is my first fanfiction, sorry if it isn't very good :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss stirling's characters.**

**Georgia,x**

* * *

Thank god, work has finished. I had had such a stressful day, the shop was packed. The manager had put me on the tills by myself aswell so i was constantly busy, i hadn't even been able to go on my lunch break either because we were one man down today. I just needed to get home and rest. Well, that is never going to happen. Ugh. I walked into the lift, It was empty. I hate lifts. Especially when they are empty, they are all eerie and weird. I pressed the button for level four and the lift began to ascend. It stopped at level two, where a young boy, about my age, walked in.

_'Press the button for level five'_ Sounded in my head, suddenly. My body seemed to light up like i was vegas and all the lights has just been turned on. I turned to look at the boy, shocked. This boy is a savant like me. He is my soul finder. I recovered quickly in case he saw me and thought i was drooling over him like most of the girls probably didI I pressed the button for level five, Ignoring the boy's expression when he stopped mid-way from pressing it himself.

'Your him, your the one.' I said matter-of-factly, as I quickly hurried out of the lift without a backward glance. I let my gift escape freezing his unprotected mind so he couldn't rush after me. When I was well hidden by the crowd I released him. Why the hell did I walk away from him? Was running through my head in all directions. My other half. My partner for life. I had found him. What every savant wishes they would find, some savants don't even find theirs, they could be anywhere all over the world, and I just found mine. Yet I was so mean, I just walked away. Why did I do that? I knew the answer to that,my dad. I sped up not wanting to see my dad's face when I arrived late.

'_Where are you? You just walked out, tell me where you are, I will come meet you.'_ His dreamy voice sounded in my head again.

**'In a shopping centre, you?'** I replied.

_'Wow, it is true, it's really you. My soulfinder. I have found you!'_

**'Right, you thought I was lying'** I said in a sour tone.

_' Well you did just walk out on me'_

**'Well sorry but some people have more important things to do than sit and chat for the next twenty four hours' **Why am I being this mean? I thought.

' _I thought that is what we were supposed to do, be happy together, aren't you happy that you have found me? I am happy that I found you.'_ He asked, his voice was one of those voices that you could just fall asleep to. I was afraid that any moment now i was going to run back into his arms and stay there forever. But I can't and I hate him for it.

'**I have to go now, i'll be with my dad in a minute and he will know something is up'** I mutter.

_'Aren't you going to tell your dad you just met your soul finder?'_

**' Oh believe me,** **you would not want to be there if I did**' I went to cut off the connection when he interrupted.

_'Wait, I don't even know your name. I'm Darren'_ My dad is not going to like this, I thought. Well he isn't going to find out. I'm late enough as it is. He is going to kill me. Literally.

' **I'm Phoebe, but people call me Phee.' **I felt him smile, as I cut the connection


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss stirling's characters :(**

******Georgia, X**

* * *

I almost ran through the doors and into the car park where my dad was waiting. I cringed away from the look on his face. Oh hell.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled.

" We got out of work late, the shop was really packed today" I said in my best innocent voice.

" When I offer to pick you up, after I have been in work myself all day and the last thing I want to do is pick up my scatty little whatsocalled daughter, I expect you to be on time, get it?' I gulped, and nodded slightly. The slap that followed nearly knocked me flying into the tree opposite. "Get it?" He screamed.

"Yes, daddy" I whimpered.

"Get in" I hurried to get into the car, not wanting another slap from my dad. This is what has happened to me daily ever since mum died. He takes his anger out on me. He never apologizes for anything. The neighbours always complain about the noise coming from our house, dad just lies and says we move the furniture around a lot. I'm surprised no one even questions me when I come out covered in bruises from head to toe. No one even suspects. Well if I told anyone anyway they wouldn't believe me, they would just say stuff like ' Stop lying, your dad's a lovely man, he would never hurt a fly', I mean come on really? The only person that I would have to lie to is my only friend, Poppy. But she knows. She is the only one who knows. She keeps saying I need to stand up for myself or call child line or something. But she won't even face him herself. Typical Poppy. And yes as much as I am tempted to say something to him, he would kill me if I even tried. And as for child line, what use are they? I'm fifteen,there not going to want to help me. I'm not pretty, I earn just enough money to keep myself alive, I live in a horrible house. What's the point in saving someone who has basically no life to save? Ugh, I hate my dad, I hate him.

" You got paid today, didn't you?" Dad asked, relatively calm.

" Yes" I replied, still staring straight ahead. Knowing him he will probably strangle me if I so much as glanced at him.

" Good, i'm going to drop you off at the shops, you can pay for the shopping." He said as he pulled up in front of Asda.

" But I was going to go spend it with Poppy on Saturday" I muttered. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it backwards, I yelped.

" Poor you, now your going to get the shopping and then walk home" His voice had gone cold. That's a bad sign.

" It's three miles" He twisted my wrist further back, I screamed.

" Your in a pretty argumentative mood today, aren't you? Got anything else you want to say?" He waited."No? Good. So you get the shopping then walk home and I will be waiting with a nice welcome home party for you. Now get out of here" He dropped my wrist and I let out my breath, I jumped out of the car and nearly sprinted into the supermarket. I grabbed a trolley and began scanning the aisles, rubbing my sore wrist and trying to stop the redness from appearing. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it away quickly. I don't want to go home. I don't want to pay for the shopping. I don't want to be abused any more. But there is nothing I can do. If I don't go home, I get hurt more. If I don't get the shopping, I get hurt more. If I tell someone i'm getting abused, he would kill me. All the tears spilled over. I hid my face, Keeping my eyes locked on the shelves of food. I grabbed everything we needed and headed for the till. I stopped dead. Darren was there. I started to back away to hide myself among the other shoppers but as if someone had called him he turned and looked straight at me. He froze for a second, then grinned and almost skipped over to me.

" Hey cupcake" he said, gleaming. I kept my face hidden, not looking at him. To be honest, I don't want to risk talking to him. My dad might have a hidden camera installed in my top. That would be so like him. I tried to turn the trolley around but he stopped me. " Phee? Are you okay?" I looked up startled, that was the first time anyone had ever asked me if I was okay. His eyes widened. " Have you been crying?" Was it that obvious? I sighed.

"Please, I just want to go home" I meant to sound all tough but it came out as barely a whisper. I hoped he couldn't tell that I had just told the biggest lie ever. I searched his face looking for any sign that he knew, but he just looked very sad. "I'm sorry" I said randomly. Then I moved around him and pushed the trolley towards the till. He followed, of course. After I paid, I grabbed the four bags, ignoring the pain in my wrist, and struggled to push the trolley to the shelter. A hand slipped under mine and grabbed the bags from me. Why was he being so kind to me? "Thank you" I muttered, as I pushed the trolley into the shelter, I spun back round and held out my hand to take the bags back. He refused. I reached for them.

"No you don't, you get your shopping back after I have walked you home" I shook my head.

" You can't take me home, if he finds out he will hurt me" I slapped my hand down over my mouth, oh no. What have I just done? Stupid mouth.

"He?" I didn't say anything, I just looked into his eyes, wishing he would forget I had just said anything. His brow furrowed. We just stared for a moment, then he sighed, turning to look out across the car park. " This 'he', he is the person stopping you from being with me?"

"No, I decided that. That has nothing to do with him, he doesn't know"

" Why did you decide that you don't want to know me then?" I took a deep breath, soulfinder's were hard work.

" Because i'm not good enough for you, if you knew what my life was really like you wouldn't want anything to do with me. Trust me, it's better for you if you just walk away now, before you get too involved" His eyes narrowed as I spoke.

" Do you have any idea what the term 'soulfinder' actually means? Phee, I don't care about any other person in this world as much as I care for you right now, your my life, I don't care about where you live, or what you look like. Your the only person I would want to be with. Cupcake, your good enough for me. You just don't see yourself very clearly." This time my brow furrowed, it was like trying to solve a maths problem, he smiled at the expression on my face. " You don't see that I want to help you" And as easy as they came down, my shields shot straight back up. He gently put the bags down and grabbed my hand. He started to play with my fingers. I bit my lip. God, he was gorgeous. "He?" he asked again. I sighed, he wasn't going to give up very easily.

" My dad." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy,**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss stirling's characters *sigh* **

******Here is chapter 3, hope you like it!**

******Georgia,X**

* * *

He kept playing with my fingers, then after a minute dropped my hand to look into my eyes.

" And he will hurt me if I show up at your door with you?" Again I didn't say anything. I could tell he was planning on spending the whole night just standing here waiting for me to respond, and if I wanted to get home sometime today ( Well I actually didn't want to go home at all but the longer I stay here the more angry he will be), I am going to have to start talking. " Come on the worst part is over, I promise a few more questions then we can go, okay?"

" I don't think he would hurt you, more like save it all for me"

" When does he hurt you, like what triggers it?"

" Anything, any excuse he will use to hurt me" Why was I answering him? I couldn't seem to stop myself.

" And if I tried to stop him, he would hurt you?"

" No, he would kill me" he seemed to do a double-take as he processed my words. Eventually he seemed to collect himself once again and began asking more questions.

" What if you came home with me?"

" No use, he would just get the police to find me and when they do he would then get them to lock you up and me, again, killed"

" Police?"

" They would think i'm lying, every one in town thinks he is a lovely man, ugh, when i'm hurt people just think I have fell over or something, and there is no witnesses"

" Your mum?" I gulped. My mum. My mum if she knew, she would make his life hell and make sure every one knew what a horrible man he was. She wouldn't be scared to stand up to him. She would get him a one way ticket to hell.

" She's, um, dead" I dropped my head and kicked at the floor. Thinking about her made my eyes fill up.

" I'm sorry" He said sincerely. I shrugged.

"Are you done with the questions now?" I said.

" Yes, come on, I'll walk you home"

"Haven't you just listened to a word I have just said?" I scolded. It took him a minute to understand.

" I will walk you up to the corner of your street then, okay?" I thought for a moment, there would be no way he could know about it if he only walked me up to the corner of the street. Dad couldn't do anything. Darren would be safe. I nodded. I reached down for two of the bags and winced at the shot of pain up my arm. "What is it?"

" Nothing really. Just a pain in my wrist." His eyes slid down to my injured wrist, his face filled with anger.

" He did that didn't he? Why?" He demanded.

"I thought you were done with the questions."

" I thought you were done with hiding things from me" He returned.

" Why am I telling you all about me and I know nothing about you?"

" Hey, I don't know anything much about you yet, just the fact that your dad belongs in a prison cell" I smiled, he smiled back. The word just seemed to spill from my mouth.

" Because I didn't want to spend all my money I got from work on the shopping and I didn't want to walk home from here with all the shopping" he growled, but then recovered.

" Where do you live?"

" Three miles from here" he frowned at that. I smiled again.

" Lets go then" He picked up the other two bags and took my hand and pulled me towards him.

" Excuse me" I said, trying to pull away, he refused to let me escape.

"Don't act like you don't love it, cupcake." We took off walking back to the house, all the time asking questions about each other.

" Where do you live?" I asked.

" By the big church, not far from you I don't think"

" Brothers or sisters?"

" Six brothers, you?" Six brothers! How did his mum cope?

" None"

" What is your gift?" he asked.

" I can freeze time" Quite useful, but not when you have a dad who knows how you work and can forbid you from using your gift around him, using mind control. The idiot. Darren seemed to think about that for a minute.

" You never froze me before in the car park, you could of but you never, why?"

" I froze you in the shopping centre, I just didn't think about it in the car park" He grunted at my answer.

" I can control moods and read them"

"Nice"

" Favourite colour?" He said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Baby blue" I don't know why, I just think it was because my mum always had an interest in it.

" Red. What do you like to do?"

" Sing, but my dad hates it, I can only sing in work"

" My mum loves singing, my family are very musical, I play the drums and the guitar. When i'm not practising them I play football"

" Favourite team?"

" Liverpool, of course" I smiled. We kept it up until we got to the corner of my street. I sighed. I wanted to stay with him. But I had to go face the dreaded music. Grabbing the bags, I slipped away from him, but he stopped me.

" Promise me you will try to stay safe. I know it isn't your decision, you can't control your dad, but promise me you will try. I don't want to see you hurt."

" I promise" Tears were starting to form in my eyes, I blinked them away quickly.

" And if you need me call me" he tapped his head. I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Will you?" I asked curiously. He grinned.

" Your at work right? So I'll meet you at lunch then."

" Yes, sir" He bent down and kissed my cheek, I could feel the blood rising to them. Right, stop looking at him and walk away. My heart sank when I turned away. "Bye" I muttered as i hurried away, down the street as quickly as I could, I felt his eyes on my back, scared to let me out of his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyaa,****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters.**

**New chapters every Tuesday&Wednesday.**

**Please follow&favourite! Maybe even review? Only has to be tiny. Thanks.**

**Georgia,x**

* * *

I rang the door bell, holding my breath. The door flung open as if he had been waiting right behind it. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and flung me inside, the shopping went everywhere, scattering over the path outside as well.

'**Go now before he see's you**' I sent to him while dad went out to collect the items of shopping that had been let loose.

' _No Phee, he hurt you_' I could feel him moving down the road slowly.

' **I swear if you move another step I will hurt **_**you**_**'** I put as much anger into it as i could. '**Please just go home, I will be fine' **I said in a sweeter voice now.

' _He will hurt you_'

' **I thought we went over this before, anyway I am used to it by now and if you get involved you will just cause me more pain**' That stopped him. I relaxed.

'_Phee...'_ He groaned.

' **Please, when it's over ill call you, now go**.' I cut the connection again as soon as dad came back in. He settled the items on the counter then turned to me. Pressed against the wall, I turned my head to look him straight in the eye.

" You were longer than I thought" He said. Walking up to me, stopping only when he was standing right in front of me. " Your daddy was beginning to get worried" His breath blowing against my face. Before I could respond I was across the counter and into the cupboards. The handle fell off and clattered to the floor, along with a couple of glasses that shattered to a million pieces cutting my ankle in the process. "Oopsy daisy, someone is going to have to pay for them. Your going to have no money left, you should be more careful spending it. You do want some money left to spend with Poppy, don't you?" I wanted to throw him across the room. " Now, i'm feeling kind of thirsty, want a cuppa?"

" I'm okay" I croaked.

" Well I do, put the kettle on, will you?" Are you being serious, dad? You want me to make you a cup of tea, after that? But what do I do, I get up and switch on the kettle because i'm such a kind daughter. Even when that kindness is not earned. He stood leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he waited for it to boil. I tried to stop the bleeding in my ankle, while sweeping the glass into the bin. The kettle whistled frantically than came to a sudden stop. I reached to get a cup out of the cupboard but his voice interrupted me. "No, I'll make myself one in a minute?" Oh my god, I think I might faint, he is going to do something for himself. I glanced at him, he looked very mischievous. Unfortunately, that was when he was planning to do something to me. He shuffled over to the kettle and picked it up. He beckoned me to come over. Oh no.

"Dad please no..." I begged.

" You know I don't think you quite got the punishment you deserved earlier, I was very kind to you, but your annoying me now. What happens to naughty girls who aren't good for there daddies?" Well they certainly don't burn them with kettles. He snatched my arm and I turned my head away. He pressed the shiny hot surface against my skin. I screamed. The more I screamed the more he seemed to smile. I thrashed about trying to get him to stop but he held on tighter. He didn't stop until after about three minutes. When he dropped my arm, I crumpled into a ball on the floor. " I hope that teaches you a lesson, now if you don't mind no more screaming or the neighbours will be round here, and I don't want to have to explain that you tripped and burnt your arm on the kettle do I? Upstairs you go, I need some peace and quiet" I had no energy left, my arm felt like it was about to fall off, I didn't dare look at it. I grabbed what felt like the last bit of life left in me and crawled up the stairs and into my bathroom. I snatched a flannel and drenched it with cold water, then draped it over my arm, biting my tongue to stop from screaming again. Then I dragged myself to my bed and collapsed on top of it.

'**Darren**' I called out to him. It was faint but it was the most I could manage.

'_Phee! Are you okay? How bad is it_?' He sounded like he was about to collapse himself over the shear worry.

' **I will survive, but yes it is bad**'

' _Where are you now?_'

'**In my room, he is downstairs**'

'_What did he do?'_

' **Well, I think I got most of the glass out in my ankle that's stopped bleeding now. But, my arm is about to drop of with pain. He, um, burned me .**' There was silence from the other end and then he exploded.

' _HE DID WHAT!? HE BURNT YOU WITH BOILING WATER! PHEE! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME IN!'_

' **So you could get yourself killed? And me too? Nice plan**.'

' _This is not funny, Phoebe_.'

' **Do you really think i'm laughing? Now calm down and just tell me how to bandage my arm**.' I could here him calming himself, taking deep breaths.

'_I'll ask Xav'_

'**Xav?'** I asked.

'_My brother, short for Xavier, he is a healer.'_

' **Bet that comes in handy'**

'_It is when your trying to fix your soulfinder_' He said seriously.

'**What did he say?'**

' _Phee? Is there anyway we could get into your house later? Xav says he needs to treat it soon or it could be bad and I doubt your dad will take you to a doctor_'

' **Your asking to come into my house, when my dad will be next door, with your brother, with the risk that he could wake up, see you two in my room and then kill us all?'**

'_Yes_' God, he was serious when he wanted to be.

' **Does Xav know about my dad?'**

' _Did you want me to tell them all? I didn't know if you would, because they would just try make some plan to get you out of there and I know that it could be dangerous for you_.' I thought about it for a moment. Would they think I was lying? Probably. Oh well, if it stopped this pain in my arm then they had to come. And if they have to come they have to know how dangerous it could be if my dad wakes up.

' **Tell them, but tell them that they can't make a plan or anything like that, tell them what I told you'**

' _Will we be able to come then?'_

' **If Xav knows about him then he will be careful, so yes.'**

' _What time?'_

' **Half twelve.' **I think that was the time my dad went to bed.

' _Okay. Xav will bandage it for you so don't mess around with it. And please be safe. Stay in your room. Be as quiet as you can so you don't annoy him any more '_

' **Yes, sir.'** I felt him smile again.

'_See you later, princess'_

'**Wait'**

'_Yes?'_

' **Before when I was mean to you in the shopping centre and when I said I didn't want to be with you, I didn't mean that, I need you, I didn't realize how much until now, and i'm sorry if I was hard on you.'** Even as I said the words I could feel him practically gleaming. It took him a minute to reply.

' _Admit it, you like me_' He said, in a playful tone, I stifled a laugh.

' **Your kind of growing on me'**

' _Kind of?!_' I could sense he was only playing with me.

' **Well, you have got high standards to beat. I've seen a lot better**' I teased.

' _Oh really? Well your so getting it tomorrow'_

' **I'll look forward to it'** My face lighting up. He laughed, sending a little shimmer into my head.

' _Bye, Princess_' Then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

******Disclaimer: I still don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters.**

******Georgia,x**

* * *

I lay there for a while listening only to my short breaths coming and going. Soon I decided to go get changed, I picked out a vest top and some shorts and went to change and wash. It was hard doing everything one-handed but I managed. I slipped on my bed socks and then went to sit on the bed. I picked up my phone off the bed-side cabinet and sent Poppy a quick text message saying : **Bad Night x.**

I still had half an hour left. I found myself scanning the room in search of something to do. I was officially bored. Then it suddenly hit me. My soulfinder is coming into my bedroom with his brother, in the middle of the night, whilst I am sitting her in my shorts and a vest top. Oh hell. This time I found myself scanning the room for any sign of mess. I hopped off the bed, careful not to rouse my arm, picked up the dirty clothes and chucked them in the washing basket, then stacked the fallen books back onto there shelf. That was about it for my room. The bathroom was another problem entirely. I glided around the bathroom tiding all the mess up. When I had finished that I checked myself in the mirror. The sudden flush of a toilet across the corridor made me freeze. I strained my ears to hear what my dad was doing. I heard his bedroom door shut. And then I let out my breath. I looked in the mirror for a second time. Well there was nothing I could do about my hair. My little bouncing curls. That's what people call them, because they fall in cute little ringlets. Well I call them a nightmare, whenever you brush them they all go frizzy and turn into an afro. So you just have to make do with what your hair is like when you wake up in the morning really. My eyes were still green as ever, just a little bit bigger than usual, but that was normal on a day like today. My clean, white skin was fine. Maybe a little too pale but okay. The redness in my cheek and my wrist had faded now. They seemed like a life time ago that they had formed but really it was just a couple of hours. I checked the time again. 12:28. They should be here any minute. I left the bathroom and went to wait on my bed. I started playing with my fingers remembering the feeling of later today when Darren had been doing the exact same thing. The sudden thought in my head made me jump slightly.

_' I'm outside, open your window so we can climb up the pipe'_ I went over and slid the window up, just enough so they could get in. I strained her ears again whilst Darren slowly ascended the drain pipe. Was that the sound of snoring? I tip-toed over to the door and twisted the knob. The soft, snoring, sound came drifting into the room, I shut the door over again and then made my way back to the window, where Darren was just coming in.

" Hey" I said in the quietest voice I could do.

" Hi angel" He answered, tucking one of my loose curls behind my ear. He glanced at the flannel that was still covering my burnt arm, and then as quickly as his eyes reached it they were away. His eyes wandered over my pink vest top and white mini shorts and he grinned like a naughty school boy. "Nice"

"Shut up" That made him grin even more, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"No, no, none of that please" Xav said as he stumbled into the room. I smiled at his older brother.

" I have walked in on worse with you and Crystal" Darren commented. Then he turned to me " Crystal is Xav's soulfinder"

" I gathered that" I said smiling up at him as he rolled his eyes. Then I turned to Xav."Hiya" I said. He smiled at me.

" Hello, Phoebe, right?" I nodded. " Well, little sister, let's see what I can do for you." He walked round so he was standing right in front of my arm. I turned my head away into Darren's chest, as Xav took a hold of the flannel and flicked it onto the bed. I felt Darren cringe away from it slightly, he pressed me closer to him, resting his chin on my head. " It might sting a bit when I press my hand onto it but it should go away fairly quickly" He didn't wait for an answer, he pressed his cool hands onto the burn, I resisted the urge to scream, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. He was right though after about ten seconds the pain seemed to fade away. I turned my head to look at Darren's older brother. He seemed to be in deep concentration as he worked. He really was amazing. We all stood like that for a while, until I felt Xav take his hands away, he moved back to the window picking up a piece of white material, then began wrapping it round and round my injury. "All done" He said, stepping backwards. "It might be stiff in the morning but apart from that it should disappear in a couple of days. No permanent damage. He didn't keep it on long enough for that." His eyes locked with mine, and I could see the flash of anger and pain. I swear if they all try to get me out of this there will be more than a burnt arm. " Anything else?" He questioned, waving his fingers. I smiled.

" Not now, but it will probably be worse in the morning when the bruises appear." I answered, not looking my doctor directly in the eyes.

" Where else did he hurt you, Phoebe?"

" I don't know, my back probably"

" Your back? You didn't mention that" Darren asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

" Well I wasn't really concentrating on that when I had an arm that was about to fall off." I said to him, before turning to Xav. "When he threw me into the cupboards my back probably got the worst of it." Darren gasped, and Xav just looked at the floor. " It doesn't hurt" I said, trying to comfort them. They both sighed. Xav turned me away from Darren and laid his hands just below my shoulders. I felt the power surge through me this time. It felt weird. I could almost feel him healing me. This time it didn't last as long.

" Think that is all I can do"

"Thank you"

" Welcome, little sister" He said, winking at me. " I will leave you two alone for a minute" He gathered his stuff, then climbed out of the window and dropped to the ground below. I almost jumped into Darren's arms. I clung to him and he just held me not letting me loosen the grip on him. I turned my head into his neck and let my lips press against the soft skin there. He sighed.

" And thank you" I whispered.

"For?"

" Everything" He pulled me back so he could look at me. His eyes full of questions which he never did ask. He planted a kiss on my forehead and then followed his brother out. I waited until they disappeared into the night sky, then I shut the window and climbed into bed, pulling the duvet around me, I fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey,**

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters :'(**

**Anyway here is chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Georgia,x**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my noisy alarm. Seven o'clock on a Thursday morning, in the summer holidays! No, Just no. I probably should be used to it by now but I am so not a morning person. I guess it serves me right for going to bed so late last night. I groaned and rolled out of bed landing on the floor with a loud thump. I dragged myself into the bathroom. Xav was right it was stiff but there was nothing I could do about it. After I pulled on my black skirt and white blouse, I went downstairs. As usual my dad had already left for work which was a relief. I didn't want him to start asking questions on the bandage. I went to get some cereal but the note on the counter stopped me. It said :**_ Won't be home until about eight tonight, I want the tea ready when I get back or there will be trouble. Dad :). _**Was the smiley face really necessary? God, he just thinks he is amazing, the way he controls me as if I am some kind of puppy. Well I suppose I probably do act like one, letting him throw me around. But I don't have another choice. I decided I didn't want any breakfast today, not caring that I had not had any tea the night before either. I slammed the door shut and began the short journey to work. I checked my phone, Poppy had replied. I read it out loud : **Will you be okay? How bad is it? x**. There was no point in me replying, I would see her at work. I walked as slow as I could and somehow I still managed to get there ten minutes early. I took the escalator down instead of the lift to waste more time and got there when the manager was opening up. How is that for good timing? I went to work in the back, counting all the stock and eating some at the same time. That is the good thing about working in a sweet shop, you can eat to your hearts content and they never find out that you were the one who ate it all. I had just finished one row of chocolate when Poppy came rushing in.

" Phee!" She exclaimed, grabbing in me in one of her big, bear hugs.

" Hi there" I smiled at the small girl.

" You said it was bad? What did he do? How bad was it? I was so worried when you didn't reply to me!"

" I'm fine now. Xav fixed me all up"

"Xav?" She asked, confused.

" Xavier, Darren's brother, he's a... doctor" Here is the thing, Poppy isn't a savant and as much as I would love to tell her, my dad abusing me isn't the biggest secret I hold. Darren is the one of the very few people who know all of my secrets.

" Darren?" She asked again. Oh god, I forgot she didn't know. She probably thinks i'm mad, all these people she doesn't know that I met last night. How am I going to explain that I met a boy yesterday and already he knows everything and so does the rest of his family as well? Oh no.

" Darren is my, um, boyfriend. I met him yesterday, when I was leaving here. And then he was in Asda too, and he saw my wrist which was very sore at the time, and he started asking all questions and I didn't know what to do, So I, erm, told him." I said in a rush. I must sound like a complete idiot.

" You have.. a .. boyfriend?" She managed to choke out. I nodded. Her face scrunched up, she looked very confused as if it was the hardest sum she had ever had to work out. Then all at once she started dancing on the spot, Singing 'Phoebe has a boyfriendddd'. I started to laugh while trying to shut her up at the same time, in case any of the customers heard. We ended up in a heap on the floor, surrounded by hundred of chocolate bars, laughing hysterically. That is what I like about Poppy she can make me forget about all that happens at home and make me happy. "When can I meet him?" She asked, jumping up and knocking more chocolate around.

" He is coming to take me out for lunch" I said innocently. She all but screamed.

" Good, this is so exciting"

" Your more excited than me" I said, laughing.

" You bet I am" She replied, grinning like an idiot. We started to work then, chatting about different things for hours.

When it reached half eleven, she got called out to work on the tills, we were busy today. I tried to catch up, counting the stock quickly. I was just moving onto a new box when his voice sounded in my head.

'_ What shop, sweet cheeks?'_

'** How ironic, the one that's filled with sweets**' The line shimmered again that told me he was laughing. I smiled and went to join Poppy on the tills for a minute.

" He's coming up now" I told her. She beamed up at me, forgetting the customer for a moment. She is so odd, I thought. I went to get my bag and when I turned around Darren was standing in the doorway, smiling at me. I smiled back. Poppy caught me and followed my gaze to Darren. She did a little dance on the spot.

" He is one yummy guy" She whispered into my ear. I laughed shaking my head at her.

" Hands off, he's mine." I growled, she stuck her tongue out at me, acting like a three year old instead of sixteen. "I'll be back later"

"No you won't, I'll cover for you, go spend the day together, I haven't seen you so happy in ages, you deserve it." My brow furrowed. I was always happy when I was around Poppy, what did she mean? I was about to ask when she pushed me towards the door. " Don't want to keep him waiting." I waved goodbye then hurried over to the boy waiting for me by the door.

"Hi" he said, taking my hand.

"Hi" I echoed. I let him pull me from the shop and we began walking, his arm wrapped around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

" Who was your friend?" He asked.

"Poppy. She isn't a savant but she knows about my dad. She is a year older than me, but she has always been like a sister to me. She thinks your yummy." I returned. He laughed.

" Tell her I just happen to be taken"

" Oh really? Should i be scared?"

" Very." He told me. This time I was the one to laugh. We reached the lift then, and began to climb up to level four.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi,**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters.**

**I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Thank you so much :D**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, there will be a longer chapter tomorrow.**

**Georgia, X**

* * *

" My dad doesn't get back till eight tonight, but I have to make tea so I have to be home by seven. We have six hours to do whatever we want." I told him, grinning to myself.

" You don't have to go back to work?" He questioned as we left the lift.

" Nope, Poppy's covering for me" That made me smile even more. Poppy was a great best friend.

" Well, my lady, what would you like to do then?" Daren asked me in the poshest accent he could manage. I examined the shopping centre. I didn't really want to spend the day shopping, besides i had no money to spend. There was a food court in the far corner. My mouth watered. I hadn't had a proper meal since yesterday lunch. I twisted to grin mischievously at Darren.

"Please kind sir, can we venture to subway?" I mimicked his posh accent, then I fought the urge to giggle (but failed miserably) at how awful it was.

" Certainly, my love" he bowed, to add to the effect. Still laughing, I curtsied, not caring at the looks we were getting off the people passing by. He chuckled and pulled me over to the counter at subway. I told him what I wanted and he ordered it with his, to take out. I offered to give him the money to pay for my meal but he refused. I rolled my eyes. We grabbed our food and made for the first exit.

" Where to now?" I asked.

" The park?" He questioned back. I shrugged. I honestly didn't mind as long as I was with him. We made our way to the park, picking a spot directly in the light of the sun. I sunk down into the soft grass, Darren beside me. I literally ate my meal in less than a minute I was so hungry. Darren just shook his head and smiled at me. When he was finished, I moved to sit in between his legs, my head resting on his chest. He held me there, his arms wrapping securely round my waist. " How is your arm today?"

" Fine, there is no pain now. Xav sorted that out."

" I'm glad." He replied, stroking my wrist that had been in pain yesterday. I don't know how long we sat there just holding each other, it was nice. He finally broke the silence. " Do you want to come back to mine for tea? I am sure my mum won't mind, and I will make sure you get back for seven."

" Sure" I agreed. " But they won't make a fuss of the whole ' Phoebe's getting abused', will they?" I asked warily.

" Not if I tell them not to."

"Okay, Good" I relaxed. I moved to stand up but he stopped me, pulling me back down onto my knees. I was about to ask what was wrong when my eyes locked with his and his hand moved up to caress my cheek, resting it there. I couldn't breathe. He leaned in. His lips brushed mine. Fireworks went off everywhere. My hands moved from his chest to around his neck. His free hand knotted in my hair. Our lips moved together perfectly. His hand that has been resting on my cheek moved to my lower back pressing me closer to him. A shiver ran down my back. The corner of his lip tugged upwards, I kissed it away. I melted against him. Our bodies fit perfectly together, like two pieces of an jigsaw puzzle. There was nothing but him in every thought I had. I forgot about everything. My lips parted as his warm breath brushed against them. I pulled away slightly to rest my forehead against his. We were both gleaming. I bit my lip. That was unbelievable. I was speechless.

" That was.. Crazy, Phee. That was the best kiss I have ever had. " he mumbled after a few moments. "That was crazy." He repeated again. We were both still gleaming although I was a bit worried what he meant by crazy.

"Crazy?"

" Well it was weird, I have never felt so out of it before. It was just me and you, nothing else was there. Nothing else mattered. Just me and you." He breathed.

"That was exactly what I thought." I brought my lips down to his for a quick kiss, then I got up. " Don't we have to get going?"

" Right, yeah, come on." He answered like he didn't really know what we had to do. H stood up, took my hand and we set off for his house.

* * *

**Please follow&favourite! Maybe even review? Only has to be short. Thank youu!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy,**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Georgia,x**

* * *

When I stepped into the massive house I did nothing but stare. It was hard to believe it all. It was three storeys high with I don't know how many rooms. I couldn't observe it any more, Darren was leading me into the room filled with his family. As we walked in, every one of them froze. Come on, Darren could of at least warned them. I stood awkwardly as they stared, well all but one stared. Xav was the only one who seemed to act normal.

" Little sister, we meet again." He said grinning, then he skipped up to me and grabbed me in a tight hug, when he released me i smiled up at him. He winked. Darren then took my arm and led me forward Into the centre of the room.

"Everyone this is Phee. Phee this is my family" He stated, he started to point each one out, I paid close attention, I had a feeling I would need to remember them. " This is my dad, Saul, and my mum, Karla. This is my oldest brother Uriel, then Will. Next is Xav, who you know already, and Crystal. Followed by Yves and Phoenix and Zed and Sky. And last is Callum." They all waved and chorused a 'Hi'. Then the awkward atmosphere seemed to drift out of the window. Most of them just went back to talking. " Do you want a drink?" Darren asked. I nodded, expecting him to lead me to the kitchen but he didn't he left me. Just as he left, Phoenix and Sky arrived.

'**Sneaky plan**' I sent to him. Within a second there was a faint shimmer, I smiled.

" Hey" I said to them, when they stopped.

" Hi, i'm Phoenix, Yves' soulfinder" She responded, in a soft voice.

" And i'm Sky, Zed's soulfinder" Sky interrupted.

" Phoebe" I replied. " But you can call me Phee." They nodded.

" It's nice to meet you, we heard about you" Phoenix said. My eyes widened and I dropped my head to look at the floor. Where was that warning, Darren? Phoenix suddenly realised what she had said. " Oh no, I didn't mean that I just meant you being Darren's soulfinder, i'm sorry."

" It doesn't matter, I was the one who told him to tell you about it." She smiled.

" So I hope you like pasta" Sky said, changing the subject. I laughed.

" Love it" I answer licking my lips. We were all laughing when Karla called us all to sit down at the table. I took a seat next to Darren, who handed me a drink. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thanks" I said. He grinned. Karla sat on my other side at the head of the table. They all began to talk about family things I just kept my head down and concentrated on the pasta. God, it was good. This family was like a bunch of miracles. I had finished half of my portion when Karla addressed me.

"So, Phoebe, I hear your good at singing." She stated. I cleared my mouth quickly before answering.

" I'm okay at it. I had lessons when I was little but I, um, don't really sing any more even though I love to" Everyone but Uriel and Will turned there attention to me. Great.

" I'm sure Darren told you that our family is very musical." I nodded. "Well we have to play for a restaurant tomorrow night, and we have a space we need to fill, I would love it if you could come sing a few songs for us." Oh no.

" I don't know..."

" Come on, Phee, you will really love it, everyone is really kind, and you would only have to do a couple of songs" Darren suggested.

" How many is a couple?" I muttered after a minute, Twisting my head to look at him.

" Three?" He questioned. I sighed. I could do three songs. It wouldn't be that bad. I could sing, if it made them happy.

" What time?" I asked, turning back to Karla. Now this was the problem. What time will daddy be home tomorrow? Karl's beamed at me.

" It starts at five but if you came you probably wouldn't go on till six, it's at the 'Derby lodge restaurant'" She answered, in a sweet tone. That would be okay. Three songs wouldn't be too long, maybe twenty minutes at the most. I could be out of there by half past, home by seven. I nodded.

" I'll do it." I said quietly. Everyone whooped. I smiled at them.

" Thank you" Karla said, still beaming at me.

" Welcome" I slipped in before she continued.

" You could bring some friends or family. Bring your dad I'd love to meet him." I froze along with every other member who was sat at the table.

" Mum" Uriel warned. Karla's face turned white. She spun so she was facing me.

"Phoebe I'm so sorry, I forgot, I didn't mean..." I cut her off.

" No, it isn't your fault." I mumbled before continuing. " Now i'm sorry but if you will please excuse me" I could feel the tears coming. I put my knife and fork down neatly on my plate, then got up and ran out of the room. I could hear Darren getting up to follow and Phoenix's voice.

" No you stay here, I'll go" I didn't want to here all the conversations that would follow so I ran from the house, and out onto the kerb where I sunk to the ground and buried my face in my knees, and cried.

Phoenix found me there a few minutes later. She sunk down beside me and pulled my head onto her shoulder, she let me cry for a moment. She just sat there stoking my back until I quietened down, then she spoke. "I know what it is like, you know. Getting hurt and not being able to do anything about it."

" How would you know?" I asked, trying not to sound mean about it. She took a deep breath.

" Before I met Yves, I used to live with a whole bunch of savants. We had a leader, and he taught us all that we didn't belong in the other world and we had to keep hidden. I was born into that group so I didn't know any different. Every day our leader would give us each individual tasks, things to get him and if we didn't get them that day, he would hurt us. It wasn't until I met Yves that he helped me get away from him. He's in prison now and me and Yves get our happy ending. It will be the same for you Phee, you will get your happy ending soon. We all will."

" I hope so" I stuttered. I brought my face up to look at her. I had only just met her and she was already like a sister to me. She smiled at me.

" You okay now?" She asked. I nodded. " Do you want me to go get Darren so he can take you home or are you going to come back inside?" Phoenix asked in a calm voice. A sudden thought hit me. Home. Dad.

" Phoenix, do you know what time it is?" I said in a panic now. She looked at her phone.

" Yes, it's just coming up to quarter to eight, why?" My heart dropped.

"Oh hell. I need to get home, my dad's going to be home at eight and I need to get home and make tea and he said if It isn't ready when he gets home..." I didn't finish the sentence. The look on my face must of told her this was very dangerous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters!**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit late, my Internet connection was down :(**

**Well here is it, enjoy!**

**Georgia,x**

* * *

" Darren! Yves!" She yelled into the open door, as soon as the words were out mu mouth. She spun back round to me. " Yves can drive us back to yours, we will help you" She assured me. Darren and Yves came rushing out. "Get your car, we need to get Phee home" Phoenix instructed. Yves hurried off. Darren seemed to realise what the time was then. His face dropped to mine. He rushed over to me and grabbed me in a tight hug.

'_God, Phee, i'm so sorry, I didn't realise the time, I forgot' _he sent to me.

'** Don't worry, every one seems to be forgetting. And it was kind of nice while it lasted until he seems to come and wreck everything. He always does.**' he squeezed me tighter.

" Good job Phoenix knows how to cook, she's the best." He smiled, and kissed my forehead. Yves came round the corner then, screeching to a stop in front of us, we all climbed in, and he took off like a rocket down the street. Good job they only live a few minutes from mine. Those minutes seemed to drag despite how fast the car was going though. Eventually we pulled up outside, I flew out of the car, barely pausing when I got to the door. We all hurried inside and straight to the kitchen. I threw down my stuff.

" Does your dad like spaghetti Bolognese?" Phoenix asked, fluttering her hands in the air. We had ten minutes.

" He will eat anything I give him" I said, flying round the kitchen, grabbing the equipment she might need. She set to work, me as an assistant helping her when needed. The boys got the tray out, Yves started making a cup of tea, and Darren started working on what he could have for dessert. Five minutes. What if he was early! Oh no, I think i'm going to have a panic attack. "How much longer?" I asked, she was stirring the spaghetti as fast as she could, whilst I was stirring the sauce.

" It's nearly done, two minutes maybe." I gulped. Be longer than two minutes dad, I prayed. The Kettle pinged, telling us all that it was boiled. I shied away from it, memories from yesterday coming back to me. The boys finished with their jobs then came to help us. They got the plate out ready, Phoenix poured the curly spaghetti and I splattered the sauce on top. " That's just going to have to be good enough" She said. We set it on the tray, just as a car door slammed outside. I squeaked. I didn't have a back door they could hurry out of, the doorbell rang. We all had frozen.

" Upstairs!" I whispered, gesturing with my hands to get up there as quickly as possible. They sprinted up them and into my bedroom. I ran for the door, plastering a big, fake grin for my dad. When I opened the door, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the Yves' car that was parked just in front of his. Oh no. He whirled towards me. Looking behind me as if expecting someone to be standing there. I swallowed loudly.

'**Stay upstairs, and in five minutes go down the pipe, make sure he doesn't see you'** I sent to him.

"Do you know who's car that is?" Dad questioned, eyebrows raised. I shook my head.

" Probably just one of the neighbours friends coming over for tea" I lied, throwing my shields up in case he took a peek. He nodded in agreement, then barged through the door.

"Tea ready?" he asked suddenly.

"Can't you smell it?" I said smiling at him. God, I hate this act I have to put on for him. I bet I would be the best actor going. I walked into the cooking room, and passed him to tray full of food. He stared down at the food surprised. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. I really wasn't the best of cooks, lets just hope he wasn't in too much of a bad mood to start snooping. He dropped his stuff next to mine, and collapsed in the chair switching the TV on but lowering the volume.

'_In now okay?_'

'** Yes, but be quiet.'** I warned.

'_Will do, keep safe_' He pleaded. I cut off the connection. He really did care for me.

" So where's yours?" Dad asked, eyeing all the mess in the kitchen but searching for a second meal. I couldn't tell him I was at my boyfriend's house, he would have a fit.

" I had tea with Poppy" I said, trying to make it sound like the absolute truth. He set his plate down on the little table beside the chair. Outside I heard to faint sound of a car engine coming to life. I sighed, at least they were gone, and they didn't have to hear what was coming. He stood up and came to stand right in front of me.

"Liar" He breathed into my face. I shook my head. No way was I going to tell him the truth, he was just going to have to deal with the fact that he wasn't going to get a truthful answer out of me. I decided to stick with the Poppy story.

" No I did go to Poppy's after work" My voice sounded strong now.

" Really? So what did you eat?" He was trying to catch me out but that wasn't going to work. Every time I went to poppy's we always had pizza.

" Pizza" He frowned at my reply.

" Well what would Poppy say if I called her up?" He said, eyes filling with glee, he knew he had won but I wasn't going to admit that. I shrugged.

" Go on then. She would say that I had been to hers and had a delicious pizza with her" I crossed my arms across my chest. Maybe I was pushing it a bit far. If he did call her and Poppy didn't stick up for me, I was going to get seriously hurt. He picked up the phone and dialled their house number. Please Poppy. I crossed my fingers behind my back. I could hear the other end of the line pick up.

" Hello, is that you Poppy?" I heard her mutter a response. "Yes, i'm fine, I was just calling to see if Phoebe had tea tonight at your house?" No maybe I wouldn't be the best actor ever, my dad would. No one can act so kind out of the house and have a complete personality transplant when he gets home. Ugh. I held my breath. I heard her voice blabbering away. Oh no. My dad interrupted her mid-conversation. " Thank you, Poppy, that's all I wanted to hear, goodbye now." He slammed he phone back down in it's holder. His eyes pierced threw mine. " It seems you did have tea there tonight" I let out my breath as he said the words. I nodded.

" I wouldn't lie to you, dad." I uttered. In the time that it took me to say the words my back was slammed into the wall, his hands around my neck, strangling me.

" No you wouldn't lie to me, because if I ever did find out that you had, well, you wouldn't want to be there if I did" His sharp voice sounded. My arms struggled to get at his hand trying to loosen his grip on me. I could feel my face going as red as a tomato. However as much as I tried to stop him the tighter his brace upon me got. My arms finally drooped I had no energy left. Black dots swim clouding my vision. They were everywhere I looked. I felt him finally release me and me trying to grasp all the tiny specks of air but that was in the distance, my presence seemed to be slipping more and more out of consciousness. My hands slid of the edge and I fell into the dark world beneath me, the sound of my dad's booming laugh echoing around me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy,**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters.**

**Here is chapter 10! I'm sorry it is quite short but the next chapter will be longer.**

** Please review, they mean a lot! Thank you!**

**Georgia,x**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. What had happened? Why was I lying on the living room floor? Last nights memories came floating back to me, slowly bit by bit. I lifted my head to scan the room. No dad. I Strained my ears. Silence. I bum-shuffled over to my phone that was on the counter. I pulled myself up. Ugh, my head was banging. I flipped it open to check the time. It was 12.30! Oh no, i'm three hours late for work! I rushed up the stairs, ignoring my pounding head. I changed in less than a minute. I splashed cold water onto my face to freshen it up a bit and cleaned my teeth. A quick glance in the mirror told me there was nothing I could do to sort the mess that was in fact my hair. Then i fled from the house, grabbing my bag on the way. I dashed down the road. I hate my dad. I didn't think my dad would actually go all the way to actually killing me. Well he had tried to. Bet you he thought I was dead and was happy. As I speed-walked through the crowded streets, I hunted through my bag for some paracetamol. None. I rubbed my head, ow. I was to busy thinking about last night, that I walked straight into somebody.

"Sorry" I muttered, keeping my head down as I walked past them. They grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked up in confusion. Then stiffened. It was Poppy and Darren. What were they doing together? Poppy was supposed to be at work and Darren was supposed to be doing, well, whatever he did in the six weeks off in summer.

" Where the hell have you been?" Poppy demanded. I Winced at her harsh tone.

" I just woke up, I was on my way to work now, I promise, I wasn't trying to get the day off, I just over slept." Now that was the absolute truth. She crossed her arms over her chest, making me smile. She didn't suit the serious look.

" You have an alarm" She accused.

" I know, it probably went off, I just wasn't in my room to hear it." They both looked confused so I went on. " Last night, my dad asked me why I wasn't having any tea, I said I went to your house." Pointing at Poppy. "Thanks for covering up for me by the way" She smiled.

" Well I knew what would happen if I didn't..." She said then trailed off.

" Yeah, well after that he got all angry and threatened me about lying to him, and when he dropped me, I, um, passed out." I finished, they were both staring wide-eyed at me. " That is why I didn't hear my alarm now please can I just get to work so I don't loose my job."

" No, the manager was the one who sent me out looking for you when Darren turned up to take you out for lunch." Poppy shot back. I turned to focus my eyes on Darren. He seemed worried. Oops.

"Dropped you?" He asked. He had picked up on that tiny detail. Did I really want to tell them that I had been strangled for basically ( what he thought) telling the truth? His hand reached out to hold my chin steady so I could do nothing but look into those big brown eyes. The sentence just seemed to flow from my mouth.

" He, um, strangled me." I mumbled. Poppy gasped. Darren's hand dropped from my chin In shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked in barely a whisper. I nodded.

" Just got a really bad headache." Poppy fumbled in her bag until she came out with some tablets. I took two and thanked her. Darren's face was still full with concern. My eyes filled with tears, I blinked, and they rolled down my cheek. Darren's thumb came up to brush them away. I moved to rest my head on his chest.

' **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you'**

'_ Cupcake, you did more than worry me. You terrified me' _I held myself closer, whilst he played with my curls.

" So what now?" Poppy asked. I shrugged.

" Fancy counting some chocolate?" I questioned Darren. Grinning up at him with the mischievous look on my face again, he laughed and nodded. We dropped the subject that no one really wanted to talk about, but that wasn't really a problem, Poppy had us answering us questions at one second intervals. It was actually fun, the three of us counting chocolate whilst chatting about normal things. I liked it. When the clock reached four o'clock that told us we could go home, I remembered I had the restaurant concert, I hurried over to Poppy as she was collecting her things and invited her to come. She accepted and announced that she would be there at five o'clock on the dot. We laughed again as we departed from the shop. We stopped at Darren's on the way, grabbing a few snacks and drinks to take with us. Apparently we didn't get free food and beverages just because we were playing for them. I would have insisted that we got that if I was just singing by myself. We entered the packed restaurant and went straight to the back of the stage (it was set out like a proper theatre stage with the big red curtain and everything! So cool!) where the rest of the family was. Karla approached us the second she set eyes on us, Embracing me in a bear hug she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for coming"

" Welcome." I grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters or any of the lyrics in this chapter.**

**I am so sorry i didn't update yesterday, our Internet connection was being crappy again and we have only just got the man out to fix it so i couldn't upload any more chapters!**

**Well anyway here is chapter 11, I will post the next chapter later today so keep an eye out :p**

**Georgia,x**

* * *

" Sky and Zed our on first, then its Yves on the piano, your on after him." Karla announced. I nodded shakily. Darren squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be up there with you, an Phoenix and Crystal" He assured me.

" You will?"

" Who do you think is being forced to play the drums? Oh and you can't go on without backing singers" He smiled showing me his pearly, white, teeth. I giggled. Five o'clock came around fast, it felt like we had just arrived before Sky and Zed were being called on to the stage. I heard them introducing themselves and explaining what they were going to perform. Zed was on the guitar whilst Sky played the saxophone. They were great together. They played four tunes before saying goodbye. Karla gave them a big cheer when they came off. Yves was called to the stage next. Oh hell, I was next. But i was so distracted that i didn't really have time to get nervous. Wow, I have never seen anyone's hands move so quickly across a piano before, he was phenomenal. He only played two songs. The speaker announced mine, Darren's and the girl's names, Darren grabbed my hand and towed me onto the stage. God, the place was packed. Darren took his seat behind the massive set of drums as I walked up to the microphone.

" Hi everyone." I said quietly. They all screamed 'hi's and hey's' back. I made my voice sound more confident. " The first song I'm going to be singing is wide awake by Katy Perry" There was more cheers from the crowd. Darren was right, they were really kind. I searched the pack of people quickly looking for Poppy, I caught sight of her in the corner, she winked and waved at me. I smiled at her as the music began.

'I'm wide awake' I sang with the background singers. Did everyone have to look at me? I felt so embarrassed. The soft beat of the drums in the background comforted me. I took a deep breath and pushed it away, and sang:

'_I'm wide awake'_

_'I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was in the dark_

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake_

_How did I read the stars so wrong?_

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me_

_That everything you see_

_Ain't always what it seems_

_I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long' _

_'I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete'_

_'Falling from cloud nine_

_Crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine'_

_'I'm wide awake_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece_

_And landed on my feet_

_I'm wide awake_

_Need nothing to complete myself, no'_

_'I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I am born again_

_Out of the lion's den_

_I don't have to pretend_

_And it's too late_

_The story's over now, the end'_

_'I wish I knew then_

_What I know now_

_Wouldn't dive in_

_Wouldn't bow down_

_Gravity hurts_

_You made it so sweet_

_'Til I woke up on_

_On the concrete'_

_'Falling from cloud nine _

_I'm crashing from the high_

_I'm letting go tonight_

_I'm falling from cloud nine'_

_'I'm wide awake'_

_'Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I'm wide awake_

_I am trying to hold on_

_I'm wide awake_

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side_

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm not blind any more...'_

_'I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake'_

_'Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go tonight_

_I'm falling from cloud nine' _I took a deep breath and sang the last line.

'_I'm wide awake_' Ah I actually did it. The crowd erupted into cheers behind me I could hear Darren and the rest of his family clapping. They had obviously been paying close attention to hear what I sung like. I cleared my throat. " Thank you" I said which made them quiet down so they could hear me speak.

" The next song i'm going to sing is Change your life by Little mix" I adjusted my mic so I could move around the stage on this one as the tune began. The crowd clapping along to the beat.

'_She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floor_

_Her image is distorted screaming, "Is it worth it any more?"_

_No-oh-oh' _

_'Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?_

_Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?'_

_'You're not the only one so let them criticize_

_You're untouchable when you realize_

_Oh' Everyone joined in for the chorus._

_'Change, change your life, take it all_

_We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all_

_Change, change your life, take it all_

_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known'_

_'His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name_

_Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain_

_No, no, no'_

_'They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size_

_But they will never get to the heart you hold inside_

_Oh-oh'_

_'You're not the only one so let them criticize_

_You're untouchable when you realize_

_Ooh-oh-oh'_

_'Change, change your life, take it all_

_We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all _

_Change, change your life, take it all _

_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known _

_Change, change your life, take it all_

_Change, change your life, take it all'_

_'You got the right to show the world_

_Something never seen_

_We wanna hear you scream it out_

_You're not alone'_

_'Oh, whoa_

_Oh, yeah'_

_'Change, change your life, take it all_

_We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all _

_Change, change your life, take it all_

_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known_.' Everyone seemed to be on there feet dancing. The all began laughing as the waiters seemed to be trying to get people to sit back down. I laughed.

" And the last song I am going to be singing is the climb by Miley Cyrus" A few seconds later I heard Yves' start to softly play the piano. That was my cue, I closed my eyes as the words flowed from my mouth.

'_I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it, but_

_These are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep goin',_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Keep on movin'_

_Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about_

_The climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_' I wanted to stay up there forever and ever and sing to my heart's content, right there, in front of every body. But I couldn't. So instead i turned and curtsied for the audience. Then fled the stage, along with Yves, Phoenix, Crystal and Darren.

* * *

**I know it's basically all lyrics but I couldn't think of another way to write about the concert, sorry :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiii, **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters! **

**Georgia,x**

* * *

The overhead speaker announced that Uriel was next to perform. He high-fived us all when we past. When I descended the stairs, Karla and Sky jumped on me. Phoenix spun to grin widely at me.

" You said you were okay! Phee that was fantastic! You have to come do these shows with us more often, the crowd loved you!" Sky said in an excited tone. I cracked a smile for her.

" You weren't too bad yourself." I said poking her in the arm. She laughed.

" The last song, you nearly had me in tears!" Phoenix exclaimed, elbowing me, I nudged her back. I completely lost track of time. I sat with Darren and watched as all of the brothers and their soulfinder's took their turn on stage. It was half seven before I remembered that I had to get back before eight. It was eight, right? I racked my brain, trying to remember what my dad had said. I hadn't checked if there was a note on the counter this morning I was in too much of a hurry and he had left to early to say anything. Oh hell. I tugged at Darren's arm in panic. It only took two words and he was out of his seat and tugging me towards the exit of the restaurant. As I pushed aside the red stage curtain, I froze pulling Darren back behind the curtain. Oh no. I'm going to get killed. How the hell did he know I was here? My heart starting beating so fast I thought it was going to explode right from my chest. Darren stopped me pacing, holding me still.

" What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

" My.. Dad" I managed to get out. No, no, no! Why did this have to happen to me? How long had he been standing there? What if he had seen me singing, seen me with Darren? Oh no. Darren was peeking out of the curtain, searching for the suspect. I calmed myself. I knew what I had to do. I had to go out and face him. I couldn't let Darren, Phoenix, Sky or any of them near him. I had to do it now. If he got impatient he could come back her and hurt any one of them. I whimpered. " I have to go to him" I said. It was barely a whisper. I doubt he would have been able to pick it up if it hadn't echoed through my head as well. He whirled back.

" No, your not" He said sternly.

" What else am I going to do? The longer he has to wait the more angry he is going to be. I can't have him cause a scene here. It will be fine. He won't do any thing serious." Well I hoped he wouldn't.

" How do you know? You didn't know he was going to strangle you last night but he did. You never know what he is going to do. You did what he said last night. He had no excuse to hurt you but he did. This time he has an excuse. Phee please. You almost killed me this morning when I found out you hadn't turned up for work, I can't take it if your hurt again. Please." He tried to bargain with me. I breathed deeply, trying not to let my emotions take over me. I wanted to promise I'd stay here safe with him but I couldn't. I was going to go out there. I was going to face him. No matter what the outcome.

" What else can we do? I'm going to go out there, you can't stop me. If you do your just risking yourself getting hurt. If you didn't want me hurt any more than I am already going to, I suggest you stay her behind the curtain with the rest of your family." I stormed out from behind my cover. He tried to grab for me but I dodged out of the way. I knew he wouldn't follow. But I knew he would cause a scene if my dad so much as laid a finger on me in front of him. I felt his eyes on me. I kept my eyes forward as I made my way to the door where my dad was standing. Poppy was no where to be seen. I hoped he hadn't seen her. Xav was the one performing now. I hoped he didn't see me either. I was a few metres away when my dad spotted me. He forced a smile. When I reached him, he bent down and whispered in my ear.

" Now if you don't want me to make a scene, I suggest you get your dainty little backside out of that door this second and into the car were we can continue this conversation. Okay?" His voice sent chills through my body. I followed his instructions and bolted out the safe zone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi,**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters!**

**Chapter 13 wooo! Please follow&favourite and review? Thank youu**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

The car was already open, I pulled at the door handle and catapulted myself in. I huddled in a ball on the passenger seat, clutching my legs as if they were some sort of protection.

'_Phee, where are you_?' Darren sent me, as my dad approached the car. I didn't want to reply in case he picked it up. He got inside the car and slammed the door shut. He was silent all the way home. I started to get more and more scared. He just sat humming along to the song on the radio as if nothing had happened. We pulled up onto the kerb outside our house. He kept up the kind, lovely, innocent dad act all the way up to the front door. He opened the door and gestured for me to go on in ahead of him. I did, Of course. The second that door slammed shut all hell broke loose.

"Why the hell where you over there?!" He roared, backing me into the corner.

" They,um, asked me to sing for them" I managed.

" They?" He thought for a second before answering his own question "Right, your little boyfriend, oops I mean soulfinder, and his family. I have to say I was quite impressed I haven't heard you sing in a long time." I gulped. "Why didn't you tell me about your soulfinder?" he demanded, right up in my face.

" I didn't think you'd be interested." I tried.

"Liar" he accused as he had last night. He took hold of my collar throwing me across the room. My head collided with the radiator. I felt it cut through my scalp. I ignored it. I pushed myself up off the floor. He was coming at me again. He pushed me up against the wall, Lifting me off my feet again. His fist putting pressure on my throat. I concentrated on breathing calmly. I put on my best brave face. "Did you tell them what I do to you?!" He screamed. I remained silent. He pressed his fist i deeper into my throat, I swallowed loudly, replying in only a whisper.

" I didn't mean to, he forced it out of me" That had really done it. He lifted me away from the wall then bashed me back into it causing the cut to open more. The blood trickled down my face and onto my white shirt. Well, that was definitely going to stain. He dropped me, I collapsed on the floor. He stood over me, his face bright red with anger.

"Who else knows?" he screeched. I didn't answer. I just lay there. He kicked me in the stomach, I doubled over. " Who else knows?" He repeated.

"Poppy" I whispered.

" Of course. Your 'Best' friend. The dud savant." Dud savant? Poppy was a savant? He walked away from me, I gripped the handle which had been recently fixed and pulled myself to my feet just as he began to speak again. " Well something is going to have to be done about that" Oh no, not Poppy. She had been so nice to me. He swirled back around and smirked at me. Changing the subject completely, his evil voice echoing in my head as he spoke," You know your mum would be so disappointed in you" Me! Oh, he had some cheek. He was sweeping the kitchen. Examining every feature. Looking in every draw. He continued," She never was very fond of you, she always wanted to try for another, but I said no. I stuck up for you. Told her, that you were trying your hardest and that it wasn't your fault. I stuck up for you. She _hated_ you." He drew out the word hated. I shook with anger, disgust bubbling through every inch of my body.

"Liar!" I screamed. He had pushed it too far. " You have the cheek to accuse me of lying when all you have been doing for the past year and a half is lying to people! I've had enough of you! I'm done with being your little puppet that you think you can just throw around whenever you like it. I hate you! You've done nothing but wreck my life since mum passed away. Nothing! It is like your mission in life is to destroy mine. You have to bring me down every chance you get! You hurt me every evening, my pain brings you happiness. Have you heard how sick that sounds? How sick that makes you? I have put up with it this long, I've done what you said, lying to peoples faces when they asked how I'd broken my arm or cut my face. I've had enough! You say mum would be disappointed in me? Really? Have you not looked in a mirror in a while? Poppy was the one friend who took me away from all this minute even if it was just for a minute I was grateful to her. She cared about me. She knew what evil you were. And as for Darren and his family for once in my life I feel complete when i'm with him! I'm happy. And yet you try and take that away from me to. Well soon enough i'm not going to have any life left for you to rip away at." I finished, letting my breath out in a rush. For a moment he seemed frozen with shock. I thought I had actually got to him, made him realise that he was stupid, that he had been beyond belief in mean. But I was wrong. He started to laugh. He didn't stop for ages. I couldn't do anything but watch in disbelief. He kept sweeping the room as he laughed, until he came to the last draw. He pulled it open. All of a sudden, I couldn't hear a pin drop in the house. He had shut up. He was grinning like he had just won the lottery. Sick man. It seemed plastered onto his face, he examined the insides of the draw, he plucked something out of it. A knife. He held it up to the light to examine it further. It was the knife we used to cut through the tough meat. The really sharp one. I gulped. He nodded, it seemed to reach his high standards. I was beginning to get dizzy now. Maybe it was the cut in my head or maybe it was just the sight of the knife. He was still grinning and he pounded the draw shut. He took each step towards me slowly and carefully as if he were walking on glass.

" I appreciate the speech, but it didn't really work for me. I didn't feel it." His fist struck out unexpectedly. It snapped by head back and sent me flying again. I knocked the all the pots and plates soaring. They landed on top of me probably causing another hundred cuts. That reminded me of my scalp. Blood was flowing thick and fast now. It seemed to be forming a small puddle just under my ear. That was going to be a nightmare to get out of my hair. He crouched down beside me. Something inside me seemed to switch off the frightened girl and switched on a button which was trying to get me to prepare for what was coming. I already knew what he was going to do. My dad. He was going to kill me. And after all these years of worrying weather this was the night it was going to happen, I am kind of glad to get it over with. No more suffering. No more pain after today. I just wished it would go quickly. " You really shouldn't mess with me, little daughter" and that was all it took. He plunged the knife into my stomach.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters blah blah blahh**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

I shrieked as he pressed it in to make sure it went deep. To make sure it was going to kill me. Eventually. He wanted me die slowly. Painfully. He stood up, dusting himself down, then shuffled into the living room without sparing me a second glance. I heard the TV being switched on. The volume went up, high enough to drown out my helpless pleas. I was just left there on the kitchen floor to drift away. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the blood or the rest of the mess that surrounded me. I didn't want to die, I thought. I wanted to live happily ever after with Darren, like Phoenix promised I would get someday. Darren. He suddenly filled my mind like a firework that lit up the night sky. He was the only hope I had left. I gathered that little hope and forced a message to him.

'**Darren**' I sent. Even that little message took all the energy from me. I took a deep breath which made me shout with pain. He never heard it though, the TV volume was too loud. I tried to calm myself. To make it less painful. I was fading quicker than I thought.

'_Phee_!' I thought I heard him sigh in relief. Poor boy. He doesn't know what he's got coming.

'**I need.. the police..and an..ambu..lance. Please.. I need.. help. I need you. But be..care..ful.. you can't... get here.. be ..fore .. police.**' I panted. My body was literally drained of energy.

'_Phee! What happened?_' I heard the stress in his voice.

' **Hurry..up. I need..help. Call..them..Please**.' The next second I was surrounded by millions of voices in my head.

'**_Phee, how bad are you hurt?'_** Xav asked me.

'I'm calling them now' Zed's voice sounded. I relaxed. Help was on it's way.

**'Make..sure..po..lice..get here..first. My..dad..still here. You.. need to be..care..ful' **I gasped, trying to get find some energy in me.

'_Phee, please, are you okay?_**'** Darren begged.

**' I'm.. slip..ing.' **I heard his cry of agony.

' Hang in there, Phee. There on their way and were coming too.' Zed assured me.

'_Stay strong.'_ Pleaded Phoenix. I heard her voice wobble.

' **Phoebe, we are all coming. Poppy is here too**' Karla announced.

'_**I need to see how bad she is, I might be able to help**_.' Xav added.

'**I'm.. not.. at my.. best.. Xav**.' I gasped.

**_'Phee, you need to stop talking it's draining all your energy. And all of us need to be a little quieter, it could hurt her even more'_** Crystal in-putted. I hadn't spoken to Crystal directly face to face and yet she knew what I needed more than any one. I mumbled what I think was an agreement.

'_I shouldn't have left you, I should of come with you_' Darren agonized.

**'No**' I sent back, using as much power in it as I could manage.

' So you could just get yourself killed?' Zed asked.

'** Darren that wouldn't of been best for anyone**.' Karla tried.

'**_ We don't want you hurt too'_** Xav included. My head was spinning with all the different voices.

'_ If I'd have gone with her, she might not be hurt' _He stated.

' She might have been dead if you went with her' Zed argued.

'_ You could have got her hurt more...'_ Phoenix trailed off just as Darren interrupted.

'_Shut up all of you!_' He roared. I jumped at the anger in his voice which was followed by a disturbing scream of pain. They all seemed to hear it and froze. Darren whimpered again.

'_** What did I say?' **_Crystal shot at them all.

'** How..long?'** I asked.

' Police should be there any minute, we will be about five minutes, we had leave Uriel, Will, Sky and Dad back at the restaurant' Zed comforted me. Police should be here any minute. Thank god. They can take him away. Forever. I didn't care as long as he was locked away, he couldn't hurt anyone else. But I needed help. I needed an ambulance.

'**Ambu..lance?'** I forced the message in to their minds.

'Should be here after the Police' Good, I thought. The doorbell rang at that moment. I sighed. Please be the police. I'm begging you. Please be the police. I heard the TV pause and my dad getting up from the couch. He shuffled into the kitchen.

" Keep quiet" He warned. No can do, daddy.

' **We are two minutes away, Zed cut the connection, she needs to pay attention.**' Karla ordered.

' Okay. Two minutes, Phee.' Zed said, then they were all gone. Well accept for Darren but he wasn't talking at the moment. My dad meandered to the door. I heard his intake off breath when he realised who it was.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey my little friends :D**

**Disclaimer: You probably know this by now but i do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters.**

**So here chapter 15, I hope you like it!**

**Georgia,X**

* * *

"Hello sir, sorry to interrupt but we have had certain inquires that we would like to investigate. Would you be kind enough to let us in?" Asked the police man in a kind voice.

"Inquires?" My dad said, shocked. What did I say? Best actor ever.

" Well, we had a young man call us saying there has been serious crime held here. You have been accused of child abuse, sir. Now please, we would like to search your home for any evidence. It is just normal procedure, I assure you." The police man said. I could tell he didn't believe the nice, sweet man act even from lying here crumpled on the floor. I smiled slightly. The next instant my dad was running from the police and into the kitchen. He was standing in front of me blocking the view of me. They men followed my dad into the room not bothering to close the front door behind them. I suppose one was still outside. They stiffened as the examined the room. Their eyes finally landing on me.

" You can't save her. There is no point any way, she is a horrible child. No point in saving her if you ask me. She is a disappointment to this earth. God will be putting her first on the list to go to the deepest pits of hell" My dad rushed to say, as if expecting them to agree and walk out like nothing at all was wrong with this situation. Two of the police men grabbed for him, wrestling him to the ground. The third one rushed over to me, crouching beside me. I could faintly hear him shouting in to his walkie-talkie calling for more Police cars and telling the ambulance to hurry up but I wasn't concentrating on that, I was watching the others as they strapped the handcuffs, repeating the same lines they did with every criminal. A tear ran down my face along with all the blood. A tear of happiness. I was free. Free of him. I smiled up at the police man despite the pain, who was stroking my hair, his eyes full of sorrow. I could hear the sirens outside. More police cars. They hauled my dad from the house. The police man began to speak, mumbling to himself.

" Oh god, I don't know what to do. I need paramedics." He stood up stealing a tea towel from the table. He pressed it against the cut on my head trying to stop the bleeding. He looked down at the knife wedged into my belly and cringed. There was nothing he could do about that without the paramedics. The voices of people shouting floating towards me. There was more voices than just Darren's family and Poppy. Maybe the neighbours were just being nosy and trying to catch the latest gossip. I yanked the sleeve of the jacket the kind man was wearing, his eyes retreated back to me. He waited as I gathered the strength to speak.

" I need.. Darren. He is..out...side" I managed.

" I'm sorry love, there not letting anyone in. I can't, it could be dangerous for you" Blah blah blah. Yes pretty much everything at the moment is dangerous for me. I have a bloody knife stuck in me! I looked up in his blue eyes, mine pierced through his.

" Please, I.. need...Darren" I begged. He kept his eyes locked on mine. After one minute he nodded. He jerked the walkie-talkie from it's holder and spoke into it.

" Officer one-oh-nine, i'm going to need a Darren in hear with us. You will find him outside among the rest of them." He let go on the button on the side. I relaxed. Within a second he came running through the door and into the mess that was the crime scene area. When he caught sight of me, he winced. However, he still made his way over and sunk to the ground beside me. He took hold of my hand bringing it too his lips. He didn't move. His gaze locked on mine. The police man stood up, commanding Darren to do what he said. "You need to keep that towel pressed against the cut on her head. She can't loose any more blood. It's already coming thick out of her.. other injury" He gulped. And with that he ran from the room. Must be new to the job, I thought. Darren pulled my head carefully onto his lap, keeping the towel pressed firmly there. I concentrated on breathing in then out in time with Darren. I could here the police man yelling outside. " Where the hell is that ambulance! She's dying in there!" So it was true.

"Don't listen to him. Your going to be fine. You will be fine. Just hang on, the ambulance will be here in a minute." He pleaded. I shook my head.

" I'm slip..ing. I..am..dying." His tears spilled over, falling down his cheek and dripping onto mine. I shook my head. "Don't..cry." I begged. I endured the pain as I moved my hand up to wipe the tears away. It drooped back down. He cradled me against his chest.

" Your going to be fine. Your going to be fine." He kept telling himself.

" I'm.. sorry" I whispered. He looked startled.

"For what?"

"Not..keep..ing my..promise." I could see him searching his brain looking for an answer. I hadn't kept safe. I had promised that I would try to be safe. I had failed. As I thought it the replayed the scene again in my head, he seemed to remember what promise it was. This time he shook his head.

" It doesn't matter. I forgive you, angel," His other nickname for me made me smile.

" I love you" I managed to get out in one go. I caught a fresh tear on my finger.

" I love you more" He responded. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. He was being very careful with me, holding me as if I was a piece of glass that would smash to a billion pieces if you dropped it. Our tears mixed together. I sighed in contentment. The police man rushing in caused us to break apart. He put his hands on his hips.

" I really don't think that is necessary in your condition, madam" He told me seriously, though I could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I smiled timidly at him.

" Sorry, sir" Darren said, apologizing for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Joss Stirling's characters :(**

**Please Follow,Favourite&Review! **

**Georgia,X**

* * *

" The ambulance got the address wrong, stupid idiots, but they should be here in five minutes, can you hold on that long?" I nodded in reply to the kind policeman. He rushed out again.

"Couldn't..Xav.. help me?" I said, wincing as he attempted to move me into a more comfortable position.

" There isn't much he could do. He can't work around the knife because it's still in there." I gulped, I didn't want to be awake when they got that out of me, but I had a feeling i was going to be. Darren continued. " He could take some of the pain from your head but that's about it"

"Please, I..don't..think..I can.. last much..long..er if he..doesn't..come." The minute I said the words he sent a message out to Xavier. Please let the police not be looking, i begged. It was no use, they were guarding the doors, Darren told me. I let my gift out from the box I kept it locked away in and froze the unprotected minds of the policemen, Xav ran though into the house. I let my gift fall from my hold and snap back into its hiding place. Xav hurried over.

"Useful gift" He muttered, assessing all my injuries. He cringed away from the knife just as Darren had.

"Here" Darren said pointing to the deep cut in my head. Just get rid of that pain. He threw the kitchen essential away. Xav galloped over, he pressed his hands firmly over the cut, covering them with red liquid. I cringed under his touch, which caused a spasm attack. I cried with pain. Darren kept stroking my cheek, reassuring himself that I was going to make it through. It felt as if he were pulling the pain from my head, it made me dizzy. My eyes fluttered. " Stop" Darren warned him. Xav withdrew his hands. "Phee?" He asked scared now.

"I'm..okay. Just..dizzy." I answered, that moment the paramedics ran in along with my favourite police man. He eyed Xavier and went to ask how he got there but thought better of it and shut his mouth. Instead he just pointed to the door. Xavier shuffled out, head down, like a naughty school boy. There were five paramedics all dressed in those baggy green suits. Three of them crouched around us. The other two where ordered to go and get a stretcher. They obeyed and ran out. The paramedic closest to me started talking.

"Sweetie, i'm Megan, i'm here to help you" Really Megan, I would never of guessed that. " Now before we get you to a hospital we are going to have to get that knife out of you, is that okay?" My face dropped. They didn't wait for me to reply , she went to crouch over the knife. I turned my head into Darren's chest, he held me tight. Megan counted to three then grabbed the knife and yanked the knife out in one go, sending it flying across the table. My scream was excruciating. Darren held me tighter as I tried to thrash about. One of the green baggy pants passed Megan a white gauze which she held tightly to the gaping hole in my abdomen. It turned red instantly.

"Darren" I called.

"Yes?"

" I'm.. going to.. go to.. sleep.. now. I'm..very slee..py."

"No, no, no, Angel, you can't do that. Stay with me now." His voice was frantic.

" Keep her awake" Megan ordered. My eyes fluttered, but I forced them open again. The other two came rushing in, they laid the stretcher down and together they lifted me onto it. It was very uncomfortable. Darren kept talking to me as they wheeled me out of the broken house. The cold air hit me first, then the noise. Poppy screamed at the sight of me. So did a few of the neighbours, I seen Phoenix turn her head into Yves' shoulder. Callum was comforting Poppy. Her dainty face was streaked with tears. Well nearly everyone's was. They really cared. They boarded me into the ambulance, attaching all wires to me and an oxygen mask. Ugh, I would at least like to rest in peace not on this uncomfortable thing. Darren sat beside me holding my hand the whole way. Megan sat beside him. Half way there she whispered to me. "You can go to sleep now chick, your all safe..." I didn't hear her finish the sentence, I was already gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Heyy,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters!**

**Oh my god, i am so sorry, I completely forgot to update yesterday because i had harriers and then an essay to write for english so i was pretty busy. Anyway here is the chapter meant for yesterday and I will post another chapter tomorrow :p**

**So here is chapter 17! Sorry it is really short! **

**Georgia,X**

* * *

My eyes flickered open. Where was I? I inspected the tight-packed room. White walls. A rusty, metal chair in the corner. One had been dragged over to the side of my bed. A hospital bed. All the monitors beeped steadily beside me. Someone was sitting in the chair alongside me. He had his head resting on his arms. One of his hands was clutching mine. I looked down at them intertwined together. My Darren, my mind recognised him instantly. I squeezed his hand softly. His head shot up, his eyes frantically assessing my face. I grinned at him. There was no pain now, not like there had been on... Wait, how long had I been out?

"Hello" I croaked, I cleared my throat. Jesus Christ, I am thirsty. As if he could read my mind, he handed me a glass of water, I drained it all in one go.

"Your okay" He sighed in relief.

" I am" I agreed. It was like I had pressed a button inside of him, he was literally gleaming now. He leaned over me and brushed his warm lips against mine. The monitor next to me went wild. He lifted his lips from mine to look at the thing causing all the caous. I glared at the machine. Stupid thing. He laughed. I blushed. " Excuse me, I wasn't finished kissing you" I said, he beamed. He closed the distance between us again. It went crazy again and after a couple of seconds went completely silent. Darren sat back startled, staring at the medical instrument until it started beeping steadily again. He let his breath out. I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh.

" Seems I am going to have to be more careful with you." He said, taking a hold of my hand once more. We sat just staring at our hands braced against one another until I spoke.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked curiously.

" It's Saturday" He stated. I shrugged.

" That means nothing to me"

" You got here on Tuesday" He said sombrely. That long. Wow. "You will probably get to go home sometime next week, they didn't expect you to wake up before Monday, they just kept feeding you drugs, that would make you stay sedated longer. I hated it" He said a frown appearing on his perfectly sculpted face. I frowned at him. Well at least I wasn't in pain any more. I should get to get sent home soon. Home. Where was I gonna go? Oh well, It will work out somehow. To be honest, I didn't want to go back to that house. When I turned my attention back to Darren, his eyes were closed. I noticed that he was tired, the dark circles under his eyes giving it away. That was probably what he was trying to do before I woke up.

" You can go to sleep, you know" I told him. His eyes opened, I patted the bed where his head had been before. I reached behind me and grabbed a cushion, placing it down, to make it more comfortable. His head dropped onto the plush cushion. He kept his eyes open, staring at me. I took my hand, that didn't have all tubes ( that were used to insert medicine into me) in, and began stroking the side of his face that wasn't hidden. Back and forth. I kept it up until he was fast asleep, snoring lightly.

* * *

**Again sorry it is really short! Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey,**

**Disclaimer: I am sure you know by now that I do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters or any of the lyrics in this chapter! **

**Here is the last chapter for Freeing Phoebe :( **

**Georgia,X**

* * *

I got sent home on the Wednesday, Karla had come in on the Sunday to tell me about all the arrangements that had been made. I was going to be staying with them from now on. That made me happy, a proper family. I asked her if she could arrange for my house to get sold. She had sorted it out already. The estate agent said that all the money would be transferred into my bank account, I decided that I was going to give half of it to Karla and Saul for helping me out and letting me stay with them, despite there disagreement on the matter. I was officially healed now. Apart from the scar on my head and stomach there was no evidence of that night at all. Poppy was round often, I had informed everyone about her being a savant. We were all teaching her the ways a savant lived. She hadn't figured out her gift yet but Callum was helping her with that. Yes that's right, Callum had found his soulfinder. I had lost my dad, but in return I had gotten a bunch of new brothers and sisters and the best parents. Of course no one could replace my mum. But my father was forgotten the second he was arrested. He had gotten a twenty year sentence, I had to go make a statement on the evening after I got discharged. I told the absolute truth, something I hadn't been able to do In a long time. I was thinking about all of this as I was coming out the shower on Friday. I had my own room in between Darren's and Xav's. I wasn't allowed to share one with Darren, Karla had definitely made her point clear on that one. The radio was on playing one of my favourite songs by Little mix, as I walked out of the bathroom and into my room across the hall. I started to sing along, whilst drying my hair with the towel.

'_Can't breathe, can't sleep, crazy, what you do to me_

_Head is smokin', feeling my heart is open_

_So hazy, but it's alright, you take me, to the dark side_

_Dangerous, but I'm fearless'_

_'My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_

_And I just can't shake you outta my head_

_Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe'_

_'I'm a little bit love drunk_

_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_

_Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling_

_Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face_

_Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take_

_My hearts just on one about someone_

_And I'm a little bit love drunk' _I turned around and Darren was standing in the doorway, smiling at me. I grinned back. I jumped on the bed and started singing the rest of the song. Dancing in my pyjamas, shaking my hair everywhere.

'_Feelin' so hot, I'm taking your clothes off_

_Glasses steamed up, I'm dreaming that no one can see us_

_Lying underneath the stars, Jupiter hits on Mars_

_And it hits me so hard'_

_'My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_

_And I just can't shake you outta my head_

_Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe'_

_'I'm a little bit love drunk_

_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_

_Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling_

_Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face_

_Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take_

_My hearts just on one about someone_

_And I'm a little bit love drunk'_

_'Drippin' out on the floor_

_Freaking out for sure_

_Still I need you more_

_You knock me down with those eyes_

_And do it every time_

_Can't shake you out of my mind'_

_'Just a little bit love drunk, head in the clouds_

_And that will never be a hater that can bring us down_

_I've been slurring my words and I don't know what to say_

_But it's a feeling that I believe in, never felt this way'_

_'And I swear I don't even like Hennessey_

_They call me love drunk cuz I'm far from tipsy_

_They call me love drunk, what are you doing to me?_

_They call me love drunk cuz I'm far from tipsy'_

_'My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_

_And I just can't shake you outta my head_

_I'm getting so hot that I'm getting cold_

_I'm a feverish and I'm about to blow_

_Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe'_

_'I'm a little bit love drunk_

_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_

_Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling_

_Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face_

_Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take_

_My hearts just on one about someone_

_And I'm a little bit love drunk'_ He applauded me when I fell on my back on the bed when I finished. He came up to the edge of the bed, I moved to get up but he pushed me back down. He leaning over me, our lips millimetres apart.

"I think i'm a little bit love drunk" He said. I laughed. My hands wrapped around his neck holding him against me. His hands on either side of my face. We kissed our way into forever...

Phoenix was right, I had got my happily ever after, once and for all.


	19. Author's note

**Hiiii,**

**So i have finally finished Freeing Phoebe! :( **

**I'd just like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story, to everyone who followed and favourited and especially to the people who reviewed. Thank you so much!**

**Im sorry if the story wasn't as good as some of you might of accepted but this is one of my first times writing a story and publishing it for people to read. I don't mind if you would like to PM me or review on any way i could improve my writing, I would actually like it. **

**Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes as well, I haven't properly double checked all of my chapters yet.**

**I would also like to tell you all that I am in the process of writing some more stories so if you liked this one, please keep an eye out because the first chapter should be up in a few weeks :D**

**Anyway, I am gonna love you and leave you with this note.**

**Love Georgia, X**


	20. Authors note :)

**Hii,**

**First off, i know i said that my new story would be out a few days/weeks after Freeing Phoebe was finished and its been ages, i know! I am sorry but it's now finished and the first chapter will be up in a few minutes so please check it out! It's called Captivating Cami :) **

**Thank youuu**

**Georgia,X**


End file.
